


i plead the fifth

by enredo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enredo/pseuds/enredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do not have a type.” </p><p>“Yes, you do. Shy, quiet, cute. Always the ones you absolutely shouldn’t fuck with, because you’re… you know, you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i plead the fifth

“He’s infuriating.” Neymar announces as he drops down next to Rafinha in his bed, groaning and messing up the wild blond locks even more than possible, rubbing his eyes as if the subject in question personally exhausts him.

 

“He’s literally doing nothing to you.” Rafinha, the bastard, doesn’t even bother looking up from his political sciences book to give him the time of day. “And you have a type. Leave him alone, it’s not his fault he fits the criteria.”

 

“I do not have a type.” Neymar answers, crossing his arm over his chest protectively.

 

“Yes, you do,” Rafinha is still flipping through pages, carefully putting highlight to paper and admiring his work. “Shy, quiet, cute. Always the ones you absolutely shouldn’t fuck with, because you’re… you know, you.”

 

“Fuck you, perhaps?” Neymar replies. Because fuck him. “You’re pretentious as shit and a fucking hypocrite. You want to fuck your teacher!” Because Rafa was the one who fell in love at least thirty two times a day to anyone who ignored his stupidly charming smile. That was Rafa, he got off on being ignored – which was why he was currently obsessed with professor Hernandez.

 

“No, I’m not, at least I admit what I like, but you?” Rafa says, then clicks his tongue in the most annoying, patronizing way possible. “First it was Oscar, and I still have no idea why you got obsessed with him for a whole week, he’s just boring. Then it was Leo, and yeah, that I understand, but seriously? Way out of your league and, worst of all, basically married to the high-and-mighty. Now Rodríguez, who you’ve decided you hate because he dares existing next to you and looking good.”

 

Neymar just stares at him like the fucking idiot he is, and Rafa doesn’t even act like he won something because he’s used to it. Neymar has never won an argument with the asshole ever in his life.

 

“Rafa.” Neymar whines. “Rafa, he’s so hot. He does a thing– He’s so… I hate him because I can’t fail this stupid class and I’m going to, absolutely, because I keep staring and his mouth and–”

 

“He’s a good kid, you piece of shit,” Rafa throws his marker at his head and doesn’t miss.

 

“I know.” Neymar sighs. “Marcelo and high-and-mighty would murder this ass if I dared to even look at him wrong.”

 

“Maybe you should do it then, Marcelo would look pretty hot trying to murder you.”

 

“You’re sick.” Neymar accuses. “And don’t you dare go after Marcelo you absolute garbage can.”

 

*

“He likes Neymar.” Isco announces.

 

Cristiano scrunches up his nose. “Why? Who? Also, why?”

 

“Our baby James here, he likes Neymar. Of all people, can you imagine? Neymar.” Isco laughs as if it’s the most hilarious thing he’s even heard. “It’s almost ironic, it’s some sort of prophecy. You and Messi, now James and Neymar.”

 

James sighs, trying hard to pretend he’s not blushing, what only works for himself since he’s the one that can’t see the blush spreading on his face.

 

“So you don’t deny?” Cristiano studies him.

 

“He’s nicer than it seems, much nicer.” James defends him. Cristiano seems to consider it for a few moments before having an insight, but shares none of it with them.

 

“Ok, you can like Neymar.”

 

James rolls his eyes, but almost seems relieved at the approval.

 

*

 

“High-and-- _Cristiano_ and Leo have been conspiring.” Neymar whispers as he sits down next to James in the library. It was a bold move, but a perfect excuse to actually talk to the kid, just to get it over with, to burst his bubble and see that maybe the kid is not so perfect after all.

 

“Hi, Neymar,” James smiles brightly, tongue-in-cheek sort of smile that makes Neymar want to slap himself in the face. “Wait, what do you mean by conspiring? Has Cristiano said anything?”

 

“Uh--I don’t--He’s been around lately, always hanging around and looking and asking me things. About you.” Neymar says, and he’s actually maybe trying to get James to tell Cristiano to back off, it’s creepy, he’s not going to try anything with James.

 

James, though, starts blushing as soon as Neymar finishes speaking, and to the Brazilian’s desperation, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, looking down at his hands, and he looks 50% like a dorama main character and 100% fuckable right about fucking now.

 

“I’m sorry, this is-- I’ll tell him to stop, I’m really sorry, he’s just overcautious with the people I--”

He starts, then stops himself and widens his eyes, and Neymar’s worried he’s going to break his lip, his red, gorgeous, glowing lip that Neymar really wants wrapped around–

 

“Wait, people you what?”

 

“Uh, like. People I like.”

 

“So you like me?” Neymar asks, confused now, because he’s distracted by James’ mouth again, Jesus Christ, and because, what? That doesn’t happen to him. Not in real life.

 

“Yeah,” James smiles shyly, and he’s stopped biting his lip now, corners of his mouth pulling back and revealing a peak of bright white teeth. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed with how hard I’ve been staring at you from across the library, but you’re always so focused on your books…”

 

Neymar almost chokes on his own tongue because, no, he gives zero fucks about books, he’s just always trying really hard not to gaze at James. He looks up and James is so close, a constellation of freckles scattered around his nose and brown eyes boring into him and Neymar thanks his trashy guardian angel Rafinha for mentioning how he sucked someone off on the Russian literature section of the library once because no one ever, ever goes there.

 

*

“Fuck,” Neymar breathes out when James is very focused on sucking on his pulse point, the one that sends a message straight to his cock saying get-it-now!!! “Thank you Rafa.”

 

“What?” James asks, confused, but his hands have already managed to unbuckle Neymar’s pants and one is sneaking inside his boxers.

 

“Nothing, just-- Not all heroes wear capes.”

 

He shuts up real quick when James gets down on his knees.

 

*

 

 _ **From:** Found-in-the-trash child_ 9:47 pm

_gettin fuckd in the library is fuckin awesome !!!_

 

Rafinha chuckles as he sees the text, but throws the phone on the couch of Mr. Hernández office as soon as he’s done.

 

“What is it?” Xavi asks, a little breathless.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Rafinha shrugs, pulling down his boxers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what the fuck is this ok it's just a piece of a bigger college au i've been working on for ages now but i'm never gonna finish, so why not just post pieces of it.  
> also, rafinha and neymar's 6yos friendship breathes life into me, and i just love to headcanon them putting nicknames on every living being, including themselves, we know they're the type. more to come? maybe, stay tuned for more trash! comments? no? ok


End file.
